


KuzuHina week 2020

by Funqpop



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chapter 1 and 2 are connected, Chapter 1 is Soulmate AU, Chapter 2 is on the beach, Chapter 3 is sick day, Chapter 4 is umbrella and kissing, Chapter 5 Is a Hawaiian wedding, Chapter 6 is a blind date, Chapter 6 is inside the dorm fluff, Fuyuhiko is Ultimate Tattoo Artist, Fuyuhiko is going to have a cold, Fuyuhiko is soft with an outter shell, Hajime is Ultimate Surfer, Hajime is soft, I'll add things as I go, Kazuichi and Nagito are Fuyuhiko's dormmates, Kazuichi claimed Nagito and Fuyuhiko as siblings, Kazuichi is Ultimate Story Teller, M/M, Mainly because I dunno what else to write that day, Most of these are probably gonna be drabbles/one-shots, Nagito has a problem, Nagito is Ultimate Romance Novelist, Nagito keeps falling in love with criminals, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Swimming, The timers do not go off right away in this one, Trans Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Why? Because I can., talent swap AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funqpop/pseuds/Funqpop
Summary: This is a collection of 2020's KuzuHina week.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Komaeda Nagito & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Komaeda Nagito & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Soda Kazuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 7





	KuzuHina week 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Fuyuhiko has had trouble in relationships before, but will he be able to manage his anger issues finally in time to meet his Soulmate? Maybe he will, you'll just have to find out. (Non-Despair)

Fuyuhiko was looking at the timer on his arm, seeing it was ticking down into the single digits. He was a bit nervous about meeting his soulmate... He didn't want to let his anger issues affect whatever relationship they would have, it's affected his past relationships and he was trying to become a better person. Hopefully, it all worked out in the end. He was walking into the lounge to chill out. "Guess the next thing I do will bring me to them..." He wondered out loud. He was gay so he hoped and pleaded that his soulmate was a guy, he always wanted to be able to date his soulmate. He sighs as he sits down on the couch, listening to the quiet ticking of the timer on his arm. It was kind of comforting to him since he knew Soulmates usually became some kind of close, though he was scared of hurting them... He knew he had a problem and he wants to be sure he won't hurt anyone ever again...

Hajime Hinata walked in, that moment there was the sound of two timers going off... They both looked at each other. Fuyuhiko was both shocked and confused, as he knew Hajime Hinata was literally like how people would portray the sun if the sun was a human or some other creature. Hajime was the first to break the staring and silence. "So you're my soulmate? That's pretty awesome!" He grinned. "Well... I guess I am. Hope that doesn't change anything..." Fuyuhiko looked away, blushing a bit. "Well, we could always date if you want? We don't gotta though." Hajime suggested. This seemed out of the realm of possibility to Fuyuhiko. "But... I can't even swim, let alone surf. How would that work out?" Fuyuhiko stated the obvious, he had never learned anything about swimming before he ran into Hajime on the beach.

"Well, I can always keep teaching you~! How about we learn how to do that tomorrow?" Hajime asked, pulling Fuyuhiko up and holding his hands. "Well... I... I guess..." Fuyuhiko shrugged. He was nervous about it, he didn't want Hajime thinking less of him or anything. Fuck... Why couldn't he just get a grasp on knowing how to deal with emotions?! "Cool! I can drop by your dorm and we can go together, how does that sound?" Hajime smiled, even his smile was warm... Guess he really was Fuyuhiko's sunshine, Fuyuhiko blushed at that thought. "Ya... I'd like that." Fuyuhiko smiled up at him. Hajime kissed Fuyuhiko's cheek and his blush got even worse as he froze up. "Oh, is it okay if I do that?" Hajime asked, wanting to be sure Fuyuhiko was okay with it. Fuyuhiko got his composure back when Hajime asked that. "Y-Ya... I don't mind." Fuyuhiko looked down as he blushed more, getting flustered.


End file.
